


An important morning

by AdorableDisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Coffee, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Just a quick fic that popped out of my brain, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Reveal, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDisaster/pseuds/AdorableDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are officially a "thing"... How will Sam react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An important morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and simple. More may grow on either end of it, but I wanted to throw this up here as is, 'cause I think it's cute. Please feel free to comment with suggestions or prompts! Thanks in advance <3

Dean still couldn’t believe the angel was his. Really his. He never let himself dream about a relationship with Cas. A real relationship; not just research buddies and the occasional case and the not-so-rare apocalypse thwarting. No, they were really a couple now. It had been such a long time coming. He remembered the day they walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. Sam had just finished making coffee. To this day, Dean wasn’t sure if he’d really wanted to get caught or not. He just loved the feel of holding Castiel’s hand. It was the kind of intimate act he pretended wasn’t important, but he secretly lived for. He remembered how his fingers had tensed around Cas’ when Sam looked up from the steaming cup he held. The taller Winchester had just raised both eyebrows in his way.

“Oh yea?” He asked, not taking a sip from his coffee just yet.

Dean had cleared his throat. “Yea.” He released his death grip on the angel’s vessel, and resettled their fingers to a more comfortable merge. 

“‘Bout time.” Sam smiled into his cup and took an experimental drink. 

“What?” Dean tilted his head. 

Sam had slid out one of the heavy vintage chairs. He sat down in front of a bowl of perfectly healthy and very boring oatmeal. 

“I said,” he slid in the chair “It’s about time.” Sam picked up a copy of a local newspaper from the stack in front of him. There were several nearby states represented in the pile. “Coffee’s fresh if you want some.” 

“That’s it?” Dean let go of Cas’ hand at that point. He stepped closer to the table, eyes fixed on his brother. 

Castiel remained carefully quiet through the exchange. He loved both of the Winchesters dearly, if rather differently, and he knew by now that emotional interactions were often stressful for both at the very least. Sometimes they turned downright violent, but he didn’t think that would be the case this morning. 

“Well, I didn’t know what time you’d be up, so I didn’t make breakfast.” Sam shrugged a little, though the motion was hardly little on a man his size. 

“Dammit, Sammy.” Dean’s fear made him edgy. It seemed like his brother had accepted this new development a little too easily, didn’t it? Or was he just being paranoid? Was he just looking for rejection from somewhere because he’d come to expect it? To think he deserved it? He took a deep breath and spoke again, a little softer “You know I ain’t talkin’ about food.”

Sam didn’t care if Dean saw this smile. Sometimes it was fun to rile his brother up. He was still a little brother, no matter how old they got, and that meant he had certain responsibilities to fulfill.

“You wanna know if I care that you and Cas are… a couple?” He tilted his head with the last word, testing it. Dean just nodded. His face was hard, though his brain was starting to work towards relaxing.

“Yea, Dean. I care a hell of a lot.” Sam watched his big brother’s brow furrow. “I care that you’ve found someone who makes you happy.” Now he watched the brows soften a little. “And I care that it’s someone I like, and trust.” His head bobbed a little with his sincerity. 

Dean’s eyes shot over towards Cas who was pouring a second cup of coffee. The angel had left the first one black, the way Dean liked it, and was adding a second scoop of sugar to his own. He watched a soft blush spread across the angel’s cheeks. Finally, the last traces of anger, fear, or uncertainty drained from Dean’s face.

“Thanks, Sam.”

The younger Winchester smiled again and nodded again, picking up his coffee. 

“Not to mention, he knows how to hunt, can hold his own, and can heal.” He took a drink and swallowed. “Nice pull, bro.” He winked at Dean, who very much wished he had something to throw at his giant little brother at that moment.

“Thanks.” He rolled his eyes and moved over to the counter. Cas lifted the cup of steaming coffee without looking. 

“Everything is well, then?” He asked quietly. 

“Yea. It’s great.” Dean took the offered cup and dropped his head to place a quick kiss on Cas’ temple. “Thanks.” For so many things, he finished in silence. There were so many things he was grateful to Cas for. Maybe he’d be able to tell him some of them someday.


End file.
